Murder on the Set/Transcript
D.B. Russell: A local film company called. Night Security found a Dead Body, suspicious circumstances, in the middle of a soundstage. D.B. Russell: I hope you're ready for your Close-up. Everyone will be watching this high profile case. Chapter 1: Quiet on the Set Investigate Movie Set D.B. Russell: The victim is Austin Hallmay, a famous actor, who was shooting his latest blockbuster in Vegas. D.B. Russell: The Security Guard, named Roberto DeSol, noticed the Open Door on the locked set and checked it out during his night sweep. D.B. Russell: That's when he found Mr. Hallmay's Bloody Body on the floor with a Bokensic Spotlight nearby. D.B. Russell: Mr. DeSol stated he heard Mr. Hallmay Arguing with the lead actress, Ophelia Mosters, earlier in the day. D.B. Russell: The production company is opening up Ophelia's trailer for us, while she's at the hotel... Maybe that will shed some light on the case. Examine Blue Spotlight Greg Sanders: Good job partner! You managed to find a few usable Prints in all that mess. Let's get them back to the Lab and run them through AFIS. Analyze Fingerprint David Hodges: Well that isn't what I expected... According to AFIS, It turns out that thre right hand Fingerprints belong to Roberto DeSol, the security guard. David Hodges: DeSol found the body, and claimed he didn't touch anyting. Let's see what else he is lying about... Interrogate Roberto DeSol D.B. Russell: Mr. DeSol, we found your right hand Fingerprints on a Spotlight at the crime scene. D.B. Russell: Maybe you can enlighten us to what happened the night you found Mr. Hallmay? Roberto DeSol: The stage was Dark, so I used my flashlight and saw the spotlight on the ground. I moved it and there he was. I'd never seen a dead body before... D.B. Russell: So it spooked you... Okay, did you touch anything else? Anything at all before you found the body? Roberto DeSol: Yeah, there was a cigar. It Reeked to high heaven and I saw it smoking on the floor. I tossed it. To prevent a fire. D.B. Russell: Nice to know someone cares about health and safety in this place. Do you remember where you tossed the cigar, Mr. DeSol? Roberto DeSol: Not exactly, I smothered it in a drink to put it out, but it's somewhere on the set. I can't remember anything but that dead body. Investigate Movie Set Zoom Nick Stokes: Great job! Now let's find out where the Cigar came from. Examine Cigar Butt Greg Sanders: With this Bar Code, we should be able to trace the cigar back to the store where it was purchased. Analyze Cigar Barcode David Hodges: We traced the cigar back to a store, but there were too many buyers. DeSol also doused out this Cigar in some alcohol, which rendered the DNA useless. David Hodges: But, there were no traces of residue in the mouth or lungs of Austin Hallmay. He wasn't the one smoking it. So it must have been left by the killer! David Hodges: DeSol is pretty keen with his observations, maybe he might know who was smoking this cigar. Interrogate Roberto DeSol D.B. Russell: Mr. DeSol, do you smoke cigars? Roberto DeSol: No, sir. Never touch them. Nasty habit. Smells bad and gives you the cancer. D.B. Russell: It's nice to know you are careful about your health. I bet with your keen eye, you notice a lot. Notice who smokes these Cigars? Roberto DeSol: Oh, those, yeah. Those are Expensive imports, and only one person I know smokes them. Salomon Geary. D.B. Russell: Geary? That's Austin Hallmay's manager. Are you sure he smokes them? Roberto DeSol: Oh yeah, I never forget a Smell, and there's not that many cigar smokers around. And he gives them out like tips. He gave me one, but I threw it out. Roberto DeSol: I guess I should have thought about that earlier, sorry, still reeling from seeing that dead body... Investigate Actress' Trailer Nick Stokes: Good thing she wasn't home. Movie Stars tend to keep their dirty secrets away from the public. Nick Stokes: Let's take a closer look inside the Trash Can from her trailer. Examine Trash Bag Greg Sanders: Nice catch partner! Let's find out what these Pieces of Paper have to say. Examine Torn Letter Greg Sanders: It looks like someone is being Blackmailed. I think it's time to have a little chat with Ophelia Mosters. Interrogate Ophelia Mosters D.B. Russell: Pay me $50000 or I reveal your dirty secrets! That was no love Letter that we found in your trash, Miss Mosters. Ophelia Mosters: Yes, it's true, Austin Hallmay was Blackmailing me. D.B. Russell: Why didn't you call the police? Ophelia Mosters: I didn't want it getting out to the Public. It would've ruined my career! D.B. Russell: This ins't a part you're playing in one of your movies, Miss Mosters. It could be more than your career at stake here. Ophelia Mosters: Austin had Money Issues... He swore this would be the last time, so I gave him money to pay off his debt. Ophelia Mosters: And to be honest, I don't have any secrets, Austin was trying to hurt a friend of mine's political career. But that's all I can tell you. D.B. Russell: A political career? It's no secret that Miss Mosters is a big contributor to Senator Hemins' campaign, maybe she was protecting him... Let's ask him. Interrogate Carlton Hemins D.B. Russell: Thank you for coming in, Senator Hemins, we'll try not to keep you too long. We know you're very busy. D.B. Russell: It's about our investigation of Austin Hallmay's murder. We believe he might have been trying to blackmail you. Carlton Hemins: Blackmail me? I don't see how. I've met Austin a few times, but, honestly, what would he blackmail me for? D.B. Russell: That's what we are trying to find out. In these investigations, we always find the dirt, but it's better if you tell us first. Carlton Hemins: The only thing I can tell you is that you're mistaken. I have no secrets, I live my life publicly. Carlton Hemins: Now, if there's anything concrete I can help you with, I'll be glad to, otherwise, I have some fundraising to do. D.B. Russell: No, that'll be all, Senator. Please stay in town, we may need to ask you more questions. D.B. Russell: The Senator claims he has no secrets, but his mannerisms suggest otherwise. Maybe the scene will reveal his secrets. Analyze Victim's Body Al Robbins: According to the autopsy, the Spotlight is not what killed the Victim. The wound patterns in the back of the victim's scalp didn't match. Al Robbins: However, the victim died of BFT to the back of his head. And the deep impact suggests the murder weapon was a heavy object. Al Robbins: With this heavy bludgeoning and direct hit, the killer most probably used two hands to create such an impact... Al Robbins: But since the injury favors the right side of the head and in combination with the Blood Spatter report, the killer should be right-handed. D.B. Russell: The pieces are coming together, but Hallmay's manager, Salomon Geary, is nowhere to be found. If he murdered Hallmay, maybe he's on the run. Chapter 2: Dirty Secrets Interrogate Salomon Geary Jim Brass: From what I hear, you're quite the Cigar Connoisseur, Mr. Geary. We found one of your cigars next to Austin Hallmay's dead body. Salomon Geary: I gave Hallmay a box of cigars as a sign of my good faith to settle on the contract issue we had. You know how much these Cost? Jim Brass: Sounds like another way to burn your money and use it as a tax write-off. Salomon Geary: Yeah, well, I hated the kid, but he was like a son to me! Yes, it's true that I took out Life Insurance on him recently. Salomon Geary: It's the least the bastard could do after all the Money he borrowed from me to throw away at the Casino! Salomon Geary: He was in over his head. Look, his death is what I call, a bad invesment, but I'll tell you one thing: I wasn't the only one who loaned him money. Jim Brass: Maybe he left something behind in his trailer. How about you tell me one more thing, Mr. Geary. What happened to your left-hand? Salomon Geary: That's nothing, just an argument with my lawyer, that I settled with my Fist. Investigate Actor's Trailer Nick Stokes: Hmm. A damaged DVD... Looks like someone else was checking out Hallmay's trailer. Let's ask DeSol if he saw anyone suspicious around the trailer. Analyze DVD David Hodges: The DVD was gouged and scratched, but we pulled some data from it. Let's try to create a complete image using the restored files. Examine Corrupted Image Greg Sanders: Hallmay was playing a dangerous game with this Photo. The guy in this picture is Carlton Hemins. That is, Senator Hemins. Interrogate Carlton Hemins D.B. Russell: Senator Hemins, this might be upsetting, but we found this Picture among Hallmay's belongings and believe it led to his death. Carlton Hemins: Mr. Russell, I hope you can keep this between us, and I'll tell you anything I know to help you in your case. D.B. Russell: You're a cigar smoker, arent you? Carlton Hemins: Yes, I tend to go for the more Expensive imported cigars, but I'm not sure how that can help. D.B. Russell: You'd be surprised how the little things add up. How long have you been in a relationship with Miss Mosters? Carlton Hemins: That was a long time ago, but it ended. My Country is my only love. Thinks wouldn't have worked out between us. She isn't the marrying type. Carlton Hemins: We do keep in touch. And lately, she's been in a relationship with Mr. Hallmay. They were keeping it out of the press. D.B. Russell: Thak you, Senator. We'll be in touch. D.B. Russell: Senator Hemins picked up the photo with his right hand... D.B.Russell: Let's add this information to his profile. Interrogate Ophelia Mosters D.B. Russell: I think it's time you come clean with your real relationship with Mr. Hallmay. Ophelia Mosters: Okay... we got Married 2 years ago. He didn't want to tell anyone, thought it would make him less of a heartthrob in the films. It was nice. At first. Ophelia Mosters: But things went bad. His Gambling problem. He lost so much money and got mixed up with the wrong people. I filed for divorce to get away from him. D.B. Russell: Sounds like your relationship was rocky. Witnesses heard you and Austin arguing earlier in the day. Ophelia Mosters: Yes, but Austin loved me... He engraved our initials on the pen we used to sign our Marriage Papers. He always carried it in his pocket... I miss him. D.B. Russell: That pen wasn't on Hallmay's body when he died. CSI, head back to the Movie Set to see if you can find it. Investigate Movie Set Zoom Nick Stokes: That might be the Pen, but we have to be sure. It leaked so much that the inscriptions are impossible to read. Nick Stokes: Let's take it back to the Lab and clean it up. Examine Broken Pen Greg Sanders: This pen belonged to Hallmay and it might have come out during the murder. The killer would have a hard time removing this ink from their clothes. Interrogate Roberto DeSol D.B.Russell: Mr. DeSol, we found some damaged materials in Austin Hallmay's trailer. Have you notice anyone odd near his trailer recently? Roberto DeSol: Uh... most of the usual people who work on the crew. Miss Mosters was near his trailer a lot lately. Roberto DeSol: Bit I think they were just rehearsing their lines. I don't think she'd damage anything. Roberto DeSol: Oh, and his Manager was hanging out there. And that creepy crew member, I spotted him hanging in the back alley next to his trailer. D.B. Russell: You mean Zamp Singer? Roberto DeSol: Yeah, that guy. He was almost in Austin's trailer as much as Miss Mosters. Investigate Back Alley Nick Stokes: This isn't a Scarf someone leaves laying around. I'm gonna keep looking around. Could you take it back to the Lab please? Examine Bandana David Hodges: Aha, a Hair Sample. Good find. Unfortunately, it's just a tip and there's no skin tag. We won't be able to pull a quality DNA sample. David Hodges: But maybe this hair could tell us something new about our suspects. Take it to Henry Andrews for analysis. Analyze Hair Sample Henry Andrews: Nice to meet you. I didn't pull a quality DNA sample for comparison, but I can tell you that it's from an Unknown Male. Henry Andrews: One thing I can tell you is that it's a red hair. And there's only one male in our suspect list with red hair... Interrogate Zamp Singer Jim Brass: I've missed our little conversations, Zamp. Tell me, they treat you well in Prison? Ready to go back? Zamp Singer: I'm Clean Now, boss, I swear. Just got out of that hell hole... They released me early for good behavior. Jim Brass: I hope it lasts... So tell me, you smoking expensive, imported cigars these days? Zamp Singer: Yeah, I smoke Fancy Cigars now instead of that old crap. It helps with the stress, but these things cost a fortune, dude! Jim Brass: I understand you're hanging around the film studio? Zamp Singer: I heard about the accident last night... How terrible! This whole place is falling apart. Shooting movies is becoming a dangerous job nowadays, man... Zamp Singer: But I just work on the crew. I never met any of the actors. They don't like us "fraternizing". Shame what happened. I liked Hallmay as an actor. Jim Brass: The evidence pieces are starting to match up in this puzzle, but we still need something more solid to figure out who the killer is. Chapter 3: Rock Bottom Star D.B. Russell: We have all our locations locked up, but now that we have a better idea of what we're looking for, we should take a closer look at the Victim's Trailer. Investigate Actor's Trailer D.B. Russell: Hmm... A footprint. This could be Austin Hallmay's Footprint, but let's get it back to the lab and find out. Examine Footprint Greg Sanders: Thanks for the clearer image of the Footprint, looks like this is a size ten shoe. And since Austin has a size 8 shoe, this isn't from the victim. Greg Sanders: Looks like there's some sediment left in the Footprint... Better get it to Hodges and see if he can tell us anything. Analyze Sediment Sample [[]]: Interrogate Carlton Hemins D.B. Russell: Senator Hemins, thank you for coming in again on such short notice. Carlton Hemins: I hope you're gonna tell me that our Picture has stayed discretionary like we discussed. D.B. Russell: Your picture is safe now, but there's no telling if copies were made. D.B. Russell: But we need your help, we need to take a print of your shoe and know your shoe size. Carlton Hemins: Do you think I'm a suspect? D.B. Russell: I let the evidence speak. And one thing I know is innocent people know they have nothing to worry about. Carlton Hemins: I've seen people tarnish innocent people's names far too often. But if it will help, I wear a size 9 shoe. D.B. Russell: So Senator Hemins wears a size 9? Doesn't look like it was his shoe print. D.B. Russell: We have some shoe sizes on file to match to our killer's profile. But we need to find the murder weapon. D.B. Russell: If the killer went to the back alley before going to Hallmay's trailer. Theirsic might be some more evidence in the back alley. D.B. Russell: Maybe even the murder weapon. Head over to the Back Alley to look for more evidence. Investigate Back Alley Bin Nick Stokes: A wallet. It's full and has blood on it. Better get this wallet back to the lab and check it out. Examine Wallet Nick Stokes: This is Hallmay's Wallet, but the money and credit cards are untouched. The person who threw it away might have been looking for something else. Nick Stokes: We need to examine that Note further. Maybe this note will be just the break we're looking for in this case. Examine Note Nick Stokes: I knew there was more to this note! But this is odd, Zamp Singer's Name appears on this note frequently. I wonder what that means. Nick Stokes: And these numbers seem like some sort of debt record. Let's talk to Zamp again. Maybe he can etch out what was happening with Hallmay. Interrogate Zamp Singer D.B. Russell: We found Your Name in Austin Hallmay's wallet. I thought you told us that you two never met. Zamp Singer: I don't know what you're talking about! I had nothing to do with that actor. Just because he had my name written down doesn't mean anything. D.B. Russell: Zamp, this will go a lot easier if you don't scream at me whenever I ask you a question. Zamp Singer: Okay, I'm calm now, sorru for the outburst... So he kept my name in his wallet, that's weird, why did he do that? D.B. Russell: You tell me. Zamp Singer: Well, it's not like I wrote it for him. Here, I'll sign something, compare the handwriting. You'll see, I had nothing to do with him. D.B. Russell: Interesting, so you're right-handed Mr. Singer... Thanks for your time. D.B. Russell: Nick's been making good progress in the Back Alley, but he needs some help. Head out there and give him a hand, would you? Investigate Back Alley Bin Nick Stokes: This blood-stained Trophy might be the murder weapon. Nick Stokes: Let's analyze the trophy in the Lab. Analyze Trophy Henry Andrews: This Trophy is the Murder Weapon! Hair and blood samples on it match the victim, Austin Hallmay. It also matches the wound patterns on his head. Henry Andrews: The killer left some DNA on the trophy. The DNA isn't in CODIS, but I can tell you that the killer is a male! Jim Brass: We have all the evidence, so it's time we shine some lights, camera, action on this case. Jim Brass: Mr. DeSol was a low level employee and had access to kill the victim, but did he kill the actor out of Jealousy? Jim Brass: Miss Mosters was being Blackmailed by the victim. Did she finally have enough and kill her fellow actor? Jim Brass: Mr. Singer was running a Gambling ring on the soundset. Did Hallmay find out and try to blackmail Zamp as well? Jim Brass: Mr. Geary was losing more money because of Hallmay than he was making. Did he kill his client to save some Money? Jim Brass: Compare the evidence to the suspects' profiles and let me know which one of these guys played the role of the killer in this case. Arrest Jim Brass: Hope you enjoyed your vacation, because you're headed back. At least you aimed high, killed off a Celebrity this time. Zamp Singer: That deadbeat actor owed me A Lot Of Money, man. Like millions... He thought he could get away with it while I was in jail. Zamp Singer: But when I came back that cheap lowlife didn't even try to pay me back. Jim Brass: That was a dumb move, Zamp. How's he gonna pay you back if he's dead. Zamp Singer: I wanted him to understand that you don't cross me like that. I only wanted to Rough Him Up a little, but things got out of hand... Zamp Singer: I grabbed the Trophy and hit him on the head. Only, he just laid there. Stopped moving. Oh well. Deadbeat deserved it. Jim Brass: And now you'll get what you deserve. For your outstanding contribution to this murder... Jim Brass: You've been awarded a one way trip to Ely State Prison. Hope you enjoy your stay. Jim Brass: Another case closed! Nice Job! You definitely have the eye for details! Jim Brass: No time to celebrate, though. There's been another murder. I'll help you investigate this one. Let's hit the road. Category:Transcripts